


Princely Flirting

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince Finn, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe likes teasing his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princely Flirting

Finn gave Poe a lopsided smile, chuckling as he looked into his eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed," he warned.

Poe raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Poe took a step forward, pressing his body against Finn's as he smiled at him. "Is that a promise?" he purred.

"Poe, I am not going to fuck you in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see us," he warned.

He pouted, "why not?" he asked.

Finn laughed at the question, shaking his head as he allowed Poe to kiss the side of his neck. He hummed, tilting his head back to offer more of his neck to kiss. "Come on...to the bedroom..."

The pilot huffed but soon pulled back, hugging him close. "As you wish, my prince."


End file.
